


I Sing of The Body Angelic

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Established Relationship, Grace Kink, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really, really, REALLY likes the fact that Castiel can use his grace for more than just smiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing of The Body Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Walt Whitman's poem, "I Sing Of The Body Electric." Shut up, Whitman is the only poet I can tolerate.

Dean should have known better than to send Sam and Castiel off together to interview potential suspects or witnesses to strange happenings. Family members of victims as well.

Really.

Sam was doing his best to concentrate on the list of questions he had prepared for the mother of their latest victim, a young male who had been driving home from soccer practice and had had his car thrown off the road by some unseen force. There had been no other cars on that stretch of road at the time, and no weird weather either – just a mangled car and an equally mangled teenager.

Sam was trying to comfort and get information out of her, but Castiel was not helping even a little. In fact, he was mostly just sitting there looking angry with the world.

And Sam knew exactly why.

When Cas had woken up that morning next to Sam (or come out of whatever was the equivalent of angel sleep) he had immediately straddled Sam's hips, rubbing himself over Sam's morning wood. Cas waking up horny wasn't an unusual occurrence in the least, and Sam had had every intention of flipping Cas over and fucking him silly into the mattress. That was all fine and good until Dean had come back with bagels and coffee for breakfast, and had thrown a pillow at both of them. He had given them a lecture (like Dean had room to talk) on not screwing around when they were on a case, and to certainly not do it when he was in the room. Only the threat of death made Cas let go, and he had mostly behaved since then.

Mostly.

Sam was holding the lady's hand, rubbing it and trying to calm her down. Normally his sympathy was more... sincere, but right now he was far more interested in Cas. Right as he was about to try asking her another question, he felt a warm, electric heat run down his spine, and his whole body shuddered with pleasure. He shot Cas a look, who simply gave him a small smile. The kinky little bastard had just reached out with a wingtip and stroked Sam's back.

And he knew exactly what that did to Sam.

Sam shifted in his seat as his cock suddenly swelled, making the pants of his suit tight. He cleared his throat and spoke, hoping that he wasn't letting too much of his arousal creep into his voice. “Ma'am, if there's anything else you can tell us, we'd really appreciate it. We'll-” Another hot trail ran up his back, and Sam groaned. He threw Cas another look, and this time licked his lips at Sam and ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more messy and appealing than usual. Sam felt his toes curl inside his shoes, because Cas had just gone into full on seduction mode.

Sam turned back to their witness, who was still too broken up to even notice Cas's little game. Of course, his own concentration was quickly waning as all of his blood traveled south. Sam let out a deep sigh and said “We can come back later ma'am.” The woman nodded and blew her nose loudly in a tissue, and Sam rose from his seat, shifting himself downwards as discretely as he could. Cas must have noticed because Sam felt a warm sensation on the back of his neck as soon as he had, and immediately Sam knew that if anyone looked at his crotch, they would know that he had a massive hard-on.

They exited the woman's house and Sam pulled out his cell phone, ignoring Cas's big blue eyes on him and hands that were currently trying to find their way into his pants. Dean answered after two rings.

“Find anything?” Sam shoved one hand into his pocket and deliberately ignored the horny angel standing next to him.

“Man, this area's clean. No hex bags, no sigils, nothing. If there was something here it's long gone. Get anything out of the mother?”

Sam held Cas at arm's length as he answered. “Nada. She spent most of the interview crying, but I did manage to get a name out of her.” He gave Dean the name and address of the boy's ex-girlfriend. “Aside from that she mostly cried.” He didn't mention Cas's teasing him with invisible feathers.

Dean sighed. “Alright. I'll come get you two chuckleheads and we'll check it out. Cas behaving himself?”

Sam turned and looked at Cas, who was trying hard to look impassive. “He's trying anyway.” Sam gave him a you are so getting it later look, and Cas's faux stony demeanor slipped. Sam heard Dean groan on the other end of the line.

“It's not your problem Dean, it's mine.” Not that it was a bad problem to have, that is.

“Just... keep him under control, alright?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I will, jeez.” Sam hung up and turned to Cas. “You're an aggravating little shit, you know that?” Cas smiled at him and ran a hand over Sam's chest. “I didn't hear you complaining.” He stepped right into Sam's personal space and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Didn't hear complaining in the least Sam.” Sam felt the ruffle of feathers over the skin of his shoulders, his skin burning in that just right way.

“No Cas.... just....” Cas stepped in for a kiss, and Sam gave it to him, gave himself over to Cas's just too hot mouth, feeling the bigger than he being burning behind it. Cas's tongue wrestled with his, licking his way into Sam's mouth. Kissing shouldn't be as good as fucking, Sam thought, but with Cas it was, because it made his whole body turn into a pleasant mush, and Cas was a damned good kisser too.

Only the sound of Dean blowing the horn at them made Cas release him.

. . .

As it turned out, the ex-girlfriend had killed the guy, and then promptly turned her own spells on her self as soon as Sam and Dean had figured it out, and she had died, exploding in a cloud of smoke, of all things. Apparently, young love had just been lust on the boy's part, and she'd never gotten over it.

Since there really wasn't anything they could do aside from tell the girl's parents she'd died tragically, and left them to grieve. Castiel did use some of his grace to soothe them, silently laying hands on both of them. He promised to pray for them, and Sam knew he meant it.

Dean had loudly announced lunch as soon as they had gotten outside to break up the heavy atmosphere, and Sam wasn't about to disagree.

The diner they found had a pretty decent selection of sandwiches that weren't burgers or other fried things, so Sam decided to indulge himself in a chicken salad sandwich along with sweet potato fries. Cas was deadset on chicken fingers, and immediately drizzled them in honey mustard when they arrived. Sam exchanged looks with Dean and shrugged, Dean mouthing “He's your boyfriend.” Sam rolled his eyes and tucked into his sandwich, making a noise of contentment as he ate it – it really was good, probably the best he'd ever had.

Sam was halfway through his fries when he felt the slow drag of a wingtip tease up his spine. He dipped his head, trying not to be too obvious about relaxing into the touch. He let the sensation overwhelm him, and his suit pants got tight as his cock filled, pointing down the inside of his thigh.

Dean notice Sam shifting and asked “You alright Sammy?”

Sam nodded, a little smile across his lips. “Mm-hmm. Damn, this sandwich is good.” He took another bite, letting the food stifle the moan that threatened to escape his lips as Cas made another trail down his back. He felt the heat of arousal settle low in his body, spreading and warming him down to the ends of his toes.

Damn it felt good.

Their waitress came back and asked if they wanted any dessert, and Sam promptly agreed to ice cream, and Dean said he wanted pie, apple flavored. Cas settled for a cup of coffee, deciding that he had had enough.

Sam hoped that the cool texture of the ice cream would help cool him off, because what Cas had been doing to him was making him really, really hot under the collar. He thought he was going to be okay when he felt the lightest touch of heat along his cock, and that was it.

Sam moaned so loudly that people turned around and looked at him, and Dean froze, pie halfway to his mouth. Cas continued to sit there, sipping his coffee as if nothing in the world was amiss.

Sam felt himself flush deep red, and he shifted his leg slightly, precome wet against his thigh. He dared not look up from the bowl in front of him, because he could feel every eye in the room on him. He flicked his eyes upwards at Dean, who had suddenly decided that he was going to enjoy the hell out of Sam's embarrassment and started to laugh.

Sam started to kick him under the table, but that meant he would have to move, and he was already painfully aware of how wet Cas had made him. As if to further compromise him, Cas laid a warm hand on his thigh and squeezed, and the pressure of his fingers went right to his dick. Hell, it felt like that's exactly what Cas was doing.

Dean got up and went to the bathroom, and Sam pulled Cas close to whisper “What the hell are you doing to me Cas?”

Cas chuckled, a deep, sexy sound that Sam should not have found erotic in the least but Cas had that effect on him anyway. “Testing out some of my more finely honed skills.”

“What skills?”

“My grace Sam. I can manipulate it to feel as though I am touching you. In a sense, I am.”

“I thought it was your wings.”

“My wings are a conduit for it if I so choose. Remember Sam, I have six of them. I can only manifest two in this dimension however. If all six were present, well this diner and the people in it would no longer exist. They would have dissolved in an instant.”

Sam suddenly remembered that he was dating a very, very powerful being.

Which also turned him on.

“So all this time... you've been using... I guess it would be the angel equivalent of the Force to get me all hot and bothered.” Sam suddenly felt a little better at understanding what was going on.

“Honestly Sam, yes. Although an angel blade makes far more since than a lightsaber.” Cas flashed him a smile, white teeth shining.

Sam returned his own smile and said “I was going to be mad at you but... I'm not even going to complain.” Sam grabbed the sides of Cas's face and kissed him, not really caring who saw.

Once more, they were interrupted by Dean, who threatened to gut them both if they didn't stop it.

The joke was on Dean when Cas used his grace to wrap around Sam's waist and stroke his side.

. . .

Dean wisely decided to make himself scarce for the afternoon, mumbling something about touchy angels and lovesick puppies as he left their hotel room. Cas was on Sam as soon as the door was shut, holding Sam up against the wall as he kissed him hard, just how Sam liked when he was riled up from Cas's touch. It was music to Cas's ears as Sam let out a needy whine when he used his grace to burn a hot trail down his throat, neck to the end of his cock. It was like Cas's hands were everywhere, feeling Sam all over, no part of him untouched. Sam had no idea that just feeling could be this hot, but it was.

Cas turned him and walked Sam towards the bed, shedding garments as they went. Sam was down to his underwear as he collapsed backwards on the queen sized bed, and Cas paused to shed his slacks and socks, pulling off his boxer-briefs with his pants. Sam looked down at Cas's naked body and licked his lips, holding his legs open in invitation. Cas's wings appeared a moment later, full and glowing faintly, something that only happened when he was aroused, as Cas had explained one day as Sam fucked into him.

Cas tugged down Sam's underwear, tossing it to the floor. With a smile that could only be described as predatory, he made his way up Sam's body back to his mouth, and planted a smoldering kiss on Sam's lips. Sam's body tensed and then relaxed as he felt the just too hot press of Cas's lips, the way his tongue felt like a brand in his mouth. Sam wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if Cas had literally burned his way into his mouth.

Not that Sam would care in the least.

Cas kept his hands on the sides of Sam's head as Sam felt a warm pressure on his cock, sliding up and down on it. Sam moaned and felt precome bead at the head of his cock, the substance warmed even further by Cas's grace. He kissed Cas back a little harder, one hand in Cas's thick hair and the other massaging the space in between his wings. He smelled something honey sweet and clean, knowing that it was the scent of wing oil, and he moved his hand to just under Cas's left wing, massaging the swollen gland there, making Castiel keen against him.

Cas broke the kiss and said “Sam... Sam, please, touch me.” Sam flipped Cas over on his back, straddling his hips, and ran his hands along the soft edges of Cas's wings, gripping them lightly. Cas pitched his head backwards and let moaned, loving the way Sam's strong fingers made their way through the soft feathers. Cas decided that it was absolutely sinful when Sam leaned down and licked the back of his left ear, Sam's breath hot on him, sending a shiver down his spine. Sam could touch and tease just as well as Cas could.

Sam felt Cas's body get warm under him, and that warmth transferred to him, which in turn made him want Cas to touch him again. Sam coated his lips with wing oil, the burn-freeze of it skewing his senses, and hauled Cas's head around for another kiss, Cas's taste amplified by a million as their tongues clashed, trying to dominate and submit at the same time. Sam stroked and caressed Cas's wings just as he would his cock, and knowing that what he was turning Cas on more made him go crazy, gently pulling the feathers between his fingers, Cas becoming a whimpering mess under him, repeating “Sam” over and over again.

Cas's wings fluttered, making the light in the room dim momentarily. There was no need for them to be noisy during sex (although they were anyway) because Cas couldn't control his energy when Sam was touching him like this, and on more than one occasion they had set off an entire block of car alarms, made even more unpleasant when the building's fire alarm went off and they had to get dressed and run out half naked. There was no hiding what they were doing then.

Sam broke the kiss, and Cas whimpered. “Want you to do something Cas. Want you to eat me out and make it good, want to feel your tongue deep inside me. You know what I'm talking about.” Cas gave him a devious look and motioned for Sam to get off of him. Sam gladly complied and laid down on his stomach, lifting his hips and cock free of the bed.

It was sin in the form of angel flesh as Castiel gently parted Sam's ass cheeks and licked one long, slow, graceful ( as in filthy hot) stripe up, the broad part of Cas's tongue peaking out at the dip of Sam's spine, and then twice as slow back down. The noise that Sam made was inhuman, a deep cry of want as Sam felt Cas's grace fill him, felt it tug on his cock, felt it spread over his back and through his shoulders as Cas licked into him, the warm pleasure-burn nearly making him black out. “Castiel... holy... GOD” Cas knew that when Sam used his full name during sex, he was hitting something deep inside Sam's body.

Cas reached out a little more with his grace, and Sam fisted the sheets so hard that they popped off the corners of the mattress. Cas had licked over his prostate, the phantom tongue sending him reeling with sensation, sensations that he had never felt before, and right then and there Sam knew he was hooked, hooked on angel mojo, hooked on Cas's stupidly skilled tongue and cock and whatever else the seraph had to offer.

Cas ate Sam out long and deep, making Sam beg and cry for more, and each moan that Sam let out only served to drive the angel wild, making him desire to make Sam want him, making himself push Sam to the limit. Cas had never figured that Sam would enjoy this as much as he did, but he was suddenly very, very glad that he had decided to try it. Cas pushed his physical tongue in deeper, getting as much of it past the tight ring of muscle as he could, and Sam bottomed out, his balls drawing up into him and his cock shuddering as a steady flow of precome dripped onto the mattress, aided by the invisible fingers of Cas's power.

Sam resisted as long as he could and then pulled his hips forward, away from Cas's mouth. “Soon... Cas... need you inside me... God Cas please just fuck me, want you so fucking bad right now.” Cas turned Sam over onto his back, noticing the bright red burn of Sam's skin, as if he'd been standing too close to an open fire. Cas honestly couldn't tell if it was just the flush of arousal on his flesh or if it was where he'd been so exposed to his power for such a long period of time – more than likely it was both. Sam looked up at him with a mix of awe and lust, Sam's love for him burning right underneath the surface of his gaze.

Cas fit his body along Sam's, sliding hands both real and phantom along Sam's torso. Sam reached under his pillow to find the lube they had used the night before, and applied it to his hole, feeling the cold liquid mix with the warmth of Cas's spit, making himself ready. The moment Sam took his hand away, Cas positioned himself and Sam gripped Cas biceps as Cas slid into him, inch by thick inch. It normally felt awesome, but today it was even better, because Cas's cock was a brand inside him, making his insides melt. (Sam hoped that that sentiment was only metaphorical.)

Cas began to rock his hips slowly, putting his head to Sam's shoulder. Sam moved his hands and grabbed a fistful of feathers in each, tugging them up at an angle that any other time would have made Cas angry, but this was the equivalent of digging fingernails into skin because it was simply too much to not hold onto something, and Sam was shuddering with each of Cas's increasingly fast thrusts into him, a steady litany of moans and Cas's name spilling from his lips, Cas's grace warming him impossibly from the inside out.

Sam drew his legs up and hooked them around Cas's back, angling his hips upwards more. Cas moved his head from Sam's shoudler and kissed him on the mouth, his tongue laving Sam's, more of the angel burn searing Sam's mouth. Sam felt a phantom hand on his cock, hot and tight, and he realized that Cas was jacking him off with his mojo, and Christ that was the hottest damn thing he's ever felt, on top of all of the ridiculously hot things that Cas had been doing to him all day.

Cas picked his pace up, fucking into Sam with fast, shallow thrusts, the angel's power both stroking and holding that hardened knot deep inside Sam's body, coaxing even more precome out of Sam's, slicking his entire length with it, the area around the base of Sam's cock soaked with sweat and his own bodily essence.

Sam gripped tighter onto Cas's wings, and Cas's shoulder hitched up from the pressure, making him buck hard against Sam's body, the sensation traveling down his spine, and soon Cas was coming deep inside Sam, the slick drag of Sam's ass getting to be too much, and Sam came too, coming in between their bodies, his body teetering on the brink of shutting down because it's just too much, the overwhelming combination of his orgasm and Castiel's grace making him black out and see stars behind his eyelids.

Cas collapsed forward on him in a messy heap, the light having exploded overhead and cracks having formed in the rooms windows. Sam vaguely thought to be careful when he got up out of the bed of broken glass, given that he had heard a shattering sound when Cas came.

Sam kissed the top of Cas's sweat damp head, the angel a warm pile of muscle and wings on his body. “Christ Cas, that was....”

Cas finished the thought for him. “Absolutely earth shattering? Yes, I agree.” Sam smiled wide to himself, because he was pretty sure that no one had ever had sex as good as that.

Cas moved off of him and laid down beside Sam, passing a hand over their bodies, come disappearing with the blink of an eye. Cas kissed his way lazily up to Sam's mouth, gently taking a hold of Sam's soft hair. “You know Sam, I can use my grace to drastically shorten your refractory period.

Sam sat up a little and winced, his body aching in only the way good sex makes it. “Cas, seriously – my ass is wrecked.”

“Oh no Sam – this time, you're fucking me.”

Cas's wicked grin was all it took for Sam to say yes.

 

 


End file.
